KATTUN special sleepover
by ashuri-chan24
Summary: This is a slight yaoi and normal "stuff" as well involving kat-tun and me and my friend that we just out of the blue. some how we just wanted to write this seeing that there is not many kat-tun stuff on this website so here. hope u enjoy it.


One day in Tokyo KAT-TUN and their friends Taylor and Ashley decided to have a sleepover! It was your typical KAT-TUN/friends with Nakamaru and Jin eating all the food, Taylor, Ashley, and Kame watching movies(and crying) with Taguchi telling lame jokes and Koki kicking him while Ueda laughs, unknown to them there was a crazy fairy watching them.

"Little boys and girls should not be sleeping together and behaving in such ways. I should teach them a lesson" the fairy waited until they fell asleep. When they woke up the next morning they were in for a HUGE surprise, Kame woke up first in serious pain. He laid there half screaming, half moaning thus waking everyone else up and making them very angry.

"KAME WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? SHUTTHE FUCK UP!" Ashley yelled shaking her fist. Taylor, who was right next to Ashley noticed something different about Ashley.

"Ashley, where did your boobies go?" she asked sounding weird because she was still half sleep. Ashley looked down at her chest, looked up, looked at her chest again, and then laid back down muttering weird words. Then Taguchi burst out saying.

"I have them! Also my tummy reallllllly hurts, why is it so hot in here?". With this development everyone awakens and looks at Taguchi's chest realizing that overnight he went from having no boobs, to having C-cups. Everyone began to examine themselves everyone realizing that they had changed somehow. Kame, Taguchi, Ueda, and Jin into girls. She turned Nakamaru and Koki into teenagers and Taylor and Ashley into boys.

"I HAVE BOOBIES!" Jin said happily, Ueda then hit him on his head.

"This isn't funny Jin, we have to fix this!" Ueda says slightly annoyed even though he is also happy to have boobs (See Cartoon KAT TUN ep 3). Taylor and Ashley were examining their new man bodies in the mirror. Kame began to groan in pain again and everyone turned their attention to him and Taguchi who were laying on the floor, pain clear on their faces.

"Are you guys ok?" Koki asked, worry plain on his face, Koki looked around and realized that he was not unchanged as he had thought before. But before he could say anything Kame answer his question.

"No I'm not ok, I'm a girl and my stomach hurts!" he says weakly. Taylor and Ashley exchange looks before nodding and then sitting in the floor asking Kame and Taguchi and few questions, finally the stand.

"Well, theres not way to be sure unless we ask them to stand up" Ashley observes aloud. Taylor shakes her head before answering that if they stood up it could be very embarrassing, none the less she asked tjem to stand. When Taguchi and Kame stood up you could see blood on the floor where their butts were. Everyone knew what was going on(except Taguchi)but no one wanted to say it. But Taguchi was freaking out.

"OMG I'M DYING, I'M DYING GUYS AND KAME IS DYING TOO! OMG I WANT YOU GUYS TO KNOW BEFORE I DIE THAT I LOVE YOU ALL." he said before bursting into tears. It was Ashley who corrected him, she walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Taguchi, SHUT UP YOUR NOT DYING!". He pulled his hands from his face and asked

"I'm I'm I'm n-n-n-not dying?" sobbing, while everyone else laughs in the background.

"No, you and Kame are on your periods, you'll be ok we promise" she said reassuringly. Taguchi then began to hug Ashley but she pushed him away.

"You better get outta her with all that, you need to take a shower, you too Kame"

"Yeah, I'll go buy you some new underwear, I've got pads in my bathroom or do you want tampons?" Taylor asks as getting ready to leave.

"Wait, how do tampons work?" Taguchi asks.

"Taylor, you wanna answer that?" Ashley asks looking towards her friend.

"Well we probably should so that way they know their options, with pads their almost like diapers in a way depending on what kind you get. With tampons you have to stick them inside them inside of you, but if you leave them in too long it might get stuck"

The guys instantly ask for the pads out of fear of having things stuck inside of them. Before they could get in the shower, Ashley began to protest.

"NO YOU GUYS CAN'T SEE THAT!" she said gesturing towards their female bodies which were mostly like before, but their feature were softer and more feminine with longer hair and boobs. Kame had a subtle B-Cup with fleshier hips and a nice butt, Taguchi's chest was one cup size larger with his hips a bit fleshier. "I'm gonna blind fold you guys and I'll wash you up". They looked at her funny but realized that they didn't want to touch their bleeding lady parts, so they agreed going out to the bathrooms to shower. While Ashley is washing Kame and Taguchi and Taylor out doing errands, Jin discovers something about his new female body and decides to share with the rest of the room.

"Guys, I'm really horny"


End file.
